Patrick Kayne
Patrick Kayne is the main character in Mad World a fanon multimedia project. Patrick Kayne is a survivor introduced to a world of the dead in which he must battle insane humans and his own emotional unbalance in a world where survival comes first. History Early Life Patrick Kayne was a student at Stockwell Park High School he was a normal student who tried to listen to the rules but the temptation of Teenage life got him involved in things he shouldn't have been doing but this is how he came across Caroline Thomas who would become his childhood sweet heart falling in love upon sight both Patrick and Caroline continued their relationship intill the end of High School where Caroline continued her studies in College but Patrick stayed behind to follow in the family bussiness his father was a manager of one of the biggest Taxi firms in london Patrick acted as a phone operator but this job didn't please Patrick as he felt he could use his abilities else where a few years later he is informed that his grandfather William had been sent to a psychiatric insitution after his grandmother's death. Patrick's grandfather was orignally a police officer after realizing his grandfather's life crumble Patrick was influenced to follow a similar path and did so for the next five years in the police academy eventually becoming a rookie for a london police squad once of his cases involved Patrick arresting a drug supplier in which he did so with ease and this earned him respect among the other respected officers Patrick was later informed that Caroline had returned from her time in the states Patrick later visted her and both continued their relationship after Caroline was hurt during duty Patrick left the force and started a family with Caroline giving birth to their son two years after their wedding they named their son William (after his grandfather) Patrick later became a secruity guard for the same psychiatric insitution becoming close friends with Tyson Leo another secruity guard both had night duties and shared them by cracking jokes. Pre-Apocalypse Patrick Kayne returned from work after a late shift where he was informed that his son William was being bullied at school. Patrick Kayne took no notice as he was tired which resulted in a argument between Patrick and Caroline who believed that he was too busy with work. The argument ended with Caroline and William leaving the house and going to her mother's in the deeper parts of london. Patrick was left only with his thoughts and didn't get any sleep that following morning. At night he once again reassumed his work where he informed Tyson what happened and he simply laughed, before being able to continue their conversation both discovered that a patient was missing from his room. The Outbreak Patrick Kayne and Tyson began to look for the patient and failed to do so, Tyson decided that they should split up and Patrick reluctantly agreed on the radio both were talking to each other before Patrick heard Tyson scream. Patrick ran towards Tyson's location to discover that he was being ripped apart by what appeared to him as Zombies. Patrick used his firearm to kill the zombies who noticed him but before soon was overwhelmed he is saved by two visitors George and Dennis